The Best Thing
by Krissy Izumi
Summary: Ok, this is my REAL entry to the Kenlei contest! The last one...kinda....died. Well, enjoy! by the way, it's a songifc to the Savage Garden song of the same name!


  
  
Author's Notes: A Kenlei (of course) from Ken's point of veiw. This is my REAL entry for the contest...the last one I attempted didn't come out right.   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. All I do is play the part of the Obsessive Weirdo! (lol, Joelle) And the song belongs to Savage Garden.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Best Thing, song-fic  
by: Krissy Izumi  
  
  
For the first time ever, I was alone in the DigiWorld with...her. And watching her, with her mauve-ish hair and large eyes, I had such mixed feelings. I'd already given up and accepted that I was in love. But...it was almost frightening for me.  
  
~Never want to fly  
Never wanna leave  
Never wanna say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me~  
  
The evil thoughts and the positive love that were swirling around inside me sort of cancelled each other out, leaving me in a neutral sense of nothing.  
  
~Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me~  
  
Ah, the glory of my monitors. With the simple press of a button, a was suddenly surrounded by hundreds of different angles on her. And she had no idea I was watching her.  
  
~You're so close where do you end where do I begin?  
Always pushing and pulling  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me~  
  
I stared at the monitor nearest to me. I could feel my heart growing lighter than it had ever felt before. I just kept staring, as if I stared hard enough she would me and my feelings.  
  
~I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
You're the center of adrenaline~  
  
"Love," I whispered. "So this is what it's like."  
  
For a few minutes, I seemed to realize the wrong behind my evil feelings and the right behind my newfound love.  
  
~And I'm beginning to understand~  
  
Maybe Yolei could feel my gaze; I didn't know. Whatever the case, she spun around to face my monitor--my already light heart jumped--and shouted at the top of her lungs.   
  
"Someone is watching me!"  
  
~Never want to fly  
Never wanna leave  
Never wanna say what you mean to me  
Never want to run~  
  
I laughed nervously. I couldn't make myself say anything to her.  
  
I might spill the beans.  
  
Love was too new for that.  
  
~Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me~  
  
But how I wanted to tell her. I was just afraid she would hate me even more than she already did.   
  
Unfortunately I was whispering to myself...loudly enough that my speakers were picking it up.  
  
"If I don't tell her soon, I think I'll explode. It's such a weird feeling."  
  
~Walk on broken glass make my way through fire  
These are the things I would do for love~  
  
Then I realized: she heard me.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
She had a strange look on her face. "Ken? I know that was you!"  
  
~Farewell peace of ming kiss goodbye to reason  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day~  
  
  
I enlarged my veiws on her until I was staring into her eyes, almost in a trance...  
  
~This intoxication thrills me~  
  
Why did I feel so tense? These thoughts jolted me out of my trance. One part of me said that my thoughts of love were too weak for someone like me to think; another part said it was perfectly fine.  
  
It was so confusing!  
  
~I only pray it doesn't kill me~  
  
"Say something, Ken," she said a little softer.  
  
I held my breath. What in the world should I do?  
  
~Never want to fly  
Never wanna leave  
Never wanna say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me~  
  
"Look..." she continued. "I didn't hear what you saud. I couldn't understand you. But I know it was you. So you can tell me if you want, or just forget it."  
  
Her kindness wasn't helping my problem any.  
  
~You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand  
You could be the best thing about me~  
  
"I--" I stuttered. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Well, okay," she replied. "Whatever."  
  
~Never want to fly  
Never wanna leave  
Never wanna say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me  
You could be the best thing about me~  
  
I hung my head. I had my chance and I blew it.   
  
"Just to tell you Ken--I guess I kind of like you. Maybe more than just a crush. But I guess I'll never know."  
  
I snapped my head up, only to see her leave for her home on Earth.  
  
~What if you're the best thing about me?~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well? Hopefully I'll win...I just thought that song kinda fit!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
